


Carry On the Arrangement

by Daegaer



Category: Carry on Up the Khyber (1968), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Carry On films, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-14
Updated: 2004-03-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Carry On the Arrangement

'Why anyone would believe a Welsh valley is the Khyber, I'm sure I don't know.'

'It's _called_ suspension of disbelief.'

'It's called cheap production values and cheaper humour. I've never understood why these things are so popular.'

'Best examples of British humour going, I think. Don't give me that look, you love seeing yourself on film.'

The director waved frantically at them, calling, 'Places, places! Can we have the Khazi on his throne, please?'

Aziraphale pursed his lips while Crowley sniggered, then adjusted his turban and sashayed over.

'Break a leg, Ken!' Crowley yelled.

'Shut up, Sid,' Aziraphale said sweetly.


End file.
